


Fighting

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguments, Blue is a character the unproblamatic fav, Feelings, Keith is Done but also Cares and I am Dead, M/M, Miscommunication, well after the argumejt but shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith storms off after a disagreement to blow off some steam.</p><p>-</p><p>The one where Keith talks to Lance, except it's actually Lance's lion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me i need to be sleepiiiing

Keith storms out after a fight with Lance. That stuck up, cocky, arrogant, loud, annoying, selfish-

Keith had hoped by the time he got outside he would run out of bad things to say about Lance. Turns out, he was wrong.

"Stupid-jerk-trying-to-get-his-dumb-face-killed!" Keith growled, kicking something each word. When he looked up, he turned red. "Oh. Sorry Blue. But your paladin wants to go on a suicide mission that wouldn't even help people, just get us all killed to kill time."

He sat down and leaned against the lion's side. "I don't even remember what the mission is. Shiro said it'd be suicide if we tried, and then Lance kept arguing with him. We fought about it. Nothing new, huh Blue?"

Keith shifted. "I just... I wish he wasn't always trying to throw our lives away. His life away. It's infuriating."

Keith ducked his head and turned red. "I'm not saying it, Blue. You can't make me admit that I... anyways."

"You know, he's a valuable member to the team and all that jazz." Keith muttered. "And when he does things that would unnecessarily put himself in danger I get upset, okay? No- no ulterior motives for wanting yo keep that cocky, arrogant, slightly gorgeous idiot safe."

Blue was silent. Blue didn't judge.

"He thinks I can't stand him. Sometimes I can't. But most of the time... I really like him." Keith put his head in his hands. "Oh my God I'm so messed up."

"Lance is in love with danger and the idea of being a hero, or a martyr. I want him to be safe. I want everyone to be safe! But my traitorous brain singles him out. Which is really annoying and-"

Keith's breathing was shaky. "I care about him, okay?"

Keith trailed off when he realized he was talking to an inanimate object. Well, the lions weren't exactly inanimate. But it made him feel awkward. So he got up and went back to his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> whelp thats the last one i have prewritten but these are short anyway


End file.
